


Pocket Guardian-England

by DevinelyIntervened



Series: Pocket Guardians [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.
Series: Pocket Guardians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland

A British gentlemen unfazed by the passage of time. While he is a bit hot headed at times, he does his best to take control of the odd situations that he finds himself in. A practitioner of many magics, primarily Black Magic, he sees creatures and characters found only in our wildest imaginations

I finished the small passage and noticed a bit of smaller text at the bottom written in beautiful cursive.

If you ever find yourself in need of some company, close your eyes and dream of Mint and Magic.

That line confused me and I showed it to Nicole. When she didn't say anything, I looked up at her face to see her giving me a concerned look. When I asked why she wasn't looking, she told me it was just a blank card. I looked down and my eyes widened, seeing that it was indeed once again blank. I shook my head and stuffed both the note and the box into my bag of freebies before walking with her out of the crowded building. 

I dropped her off at her house since it was getting colder now and drove back to my house. I made a mental note to get some gas for my car with my next paycheck. I saw a face in the window as I walked up the path to my door and smiled as I saw my Calico kitten, Harley. I had adopted her a few weeks ago and we both grew really attached to each other. 

I unlocked and opened my door, dropping my bag by the door and hanging my coat. I picked Harley up and cuddled her to my chest for a moment before grabbing my bag and carrying it and my cat to the living room couch. I set her down next to me and opened the bag, pulling out item after item. The bulk of it was your standard, run-of-the-mill swag you find at any convention: pins, pens, bookmarks, and that sort. The most extravagant freebie I picked up this time was a Ninja style bandanna from one of the many ninja themed booths. 

At last I came to the items I actually paid for. There were only about four or five items, seeing as I didn't like to carry much pocket cash unless I had to. A tee-shirt, a new Nabari No Ou poster top add to my excessive poster collection, and I even manage to find a cheep copy of my favorite Manga! I finally came to the silk lined box with the slightly crumpled note. Harley padded over and sniffed the box, tilting her head in curiosity. I chuckled and opened the box, tilting it so she could see. 

"Harley, this is.....Arthur, I think. I got him from this really nice old lady at the convention. Only cost me five dollars, too! I think she said it was a good luck charm or something." I shrugged as I picked him up out the box. 

I looked him over as I leaned back into the old worn cushions of my hand-me-down couch. I giggled a bit when I noticed the large eyebrows under his blond hair and his little soldier uniform. Harley meowed and my stomach growled at the same time, snapping me out of my thoughts and reminding me that I had skipped both of our dinners by going to that convention. I sat the figurine on my stand and headed for the kitchen, opening my fridge once I was there. 

"Guess I need to go food shopping soon too..." I pulled out a few moldy items and pitched them into the trash bin before pulling out some cheese and butter, deciding to make a grilled cheese for dinner. As my pan was heating up a bit, I opened a can of wet cat food and put it on a plate, setting i down for Harley and she dove right in. Once my food was done, I did the same, sitting on my couch.

I turned on the TV and switched it over to the nightly news to see if anything happened today. The first hour held nothing new, just the standard bad to worse news you hear every night and updates on recent elections and laws. I just about changed the channel when a breaking news notification flashed across the screen and the reporter turned serious. I turned up the volume to hear a bit better.

"An emergency situation had been reported in the (Your City) area. A prison transport has crashed into a guardrail due to engine failure and several high security prisoners have escaped into the city and surrounding area." Pictures and names began to flash across the screen. "A total of twelve men escaped and residents are advised to close and lock any doors windows as soon as possible. These men are very dangerous and any residents currently outside their homes are advised to take shelter in the nearest lockable public building. We will be with you again shortly with an update on the situation. Once again: Residents are warned to not exit their homes or businesses."

I didn't stick around for the end as I bolted off the couch, startling Harley, and rushed around my apartment. I closed and locked every window I know could lock and made sure the deadbolts on my front and back door were securely shut. The bathroom window didn't have a lock, so I shut the door and tied on of Harley's bell toys to it. If it opened, I would know. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and picked up Harley again as I sat on the couch to watch the news and wait. It was nearly midnight by the time the reporter got any more information.

"I just received word that ten out of the twelve men have been caught and are being held while they wait for a new transport. With only two men remaining, the Chief of Police has decided it is finally safe for the public to return to their homes. However, residents are still advised to keep all doors and windows until these men are caught. We'll have more information for you in the morning."

I shut the TV off with a sigh of relief and felt the waves of exhaustion I had been fighting wash over me. I stood, knife in one hand and kitten in the other as I made my way to my room. Harley's litter box was already in there, so I sat her on the bed along with the knife. I changed into some pajamas and made a trip to the restroom, reset the Bell alarm on the door, and locked my bedroom door. I crawled into bed, putting the knife on my nightstand next to the little figurine. Oddly enough, I didn't remember putting him there, but I was too tired to care at the moment. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I shut it off and looked at the time as I fought with myself about whether it was worth it to take a shower or not. The weight of my greasy hair answered that for me. I showered and dressed, brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair to get ready for work. I would eat breakfast there or grab something on the way.

I turned on the news again as I gave Harley her breakfast and refilled her water bowl, listening as I did my morning routine. They had caught another one of the escaped prisoners, but one was still on the loose. I nodded, knowing those men would get what they deserved. I checked the temperature and grabbed a jacket before grabbing my car keys. I bid Harley goodbye and was about to open the door when I paused. I felt as if something was pulling me back to my room. 

I sighed and gave into the feeling just to get it to stop since I was already running a bit behind schedule. I looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary, making me very confused as to why I felt that pull. They my eyes landed on the little figurine sitting on the nightstand and the pull got stronger. I didn't have the time to wonder what was happening as I grabbed it and stuffed in my jeans before running out the door, locking it behind me. I hopped in my car and drove to work, a sudden sense of dread settling on my shoulders.

I gave a tired sigh as I walked out of my workplace after a particularly busy shift. I hadn't been able to shake that feeling of dread all day and I hoped cuddling with Harley when I got home would help. As I drove home, that feeling of dread continued to get heavier on my shoulders. It sat there like a lead weight until I turned the corner. It then dropped like a hammer, making my heart stutter as I bared witness to a sight that made my blood run cold. My front door hung open, Do Not Cross tape was strung all around my portion of the yard, and 4 police cars sat in front of my apartment.

I pulled into the drive and exited my car at light speed, though it felt like slow motion to me. I didn't even bother to close my car door. I ran through the tape, shouting at several officers that this was MY apartment when they tried to stop me. Once I got through the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. The entire place was completely trashed. The old couch had been turned upside down, the TV lay against the wall, screen shattered and an officer taking pictures. 

The destruction got worse the closer I got to my bedroom as I worked my way back, looking for one thing and one thing only. Before I could reach the door that, just last night had offered me protection and security, the Chief of Police himself stopped me. He spoke, but I couldn't understand a single word he said. My head was buzzing as the dread I had been feeling all day slowly turned my body to lead. It wasn't until he spoke one specific word. That one word that cut through both my mind and body. That word was the 'dead'.

I felt as if he had jump started my muscles as I pushed past him, ignoring his warning and meaningless words as I quickly closed the distance between me and mt bedroom. Once I passed through the door, however, every ounce of air left my body and heart seemed to stop. There in the middle of what used to be my bedroom, my safe haven from the cruelty of the world, lay a tiny black and orange body. My legs moved on their own as I fell to my knees beside her and I scooped up her limp body in my trembling arms. I let out a wail that had every officer rushing to the bedroom as I sobbed to into the still warm fur.

Harley was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my damaged bed, the little lifeless body of my cat curled on my lap.The police officers who had been searching my house made a point to keep their distance from me. All except for one, the officer in charge of the scene. He stayed with me while the others searched the apartment, most likely to make sure I didn’t wreck anything or hurt myself in my grief. When other officers need to speak about something they found, he would step outside and close the door. Not that I wanted to listen. I was lost in my own world, mind in tatters as I tried to hold onto the dwindling warmth in my hands. After the third time the officer stepped out, he knelt in front of me instead of sitting next to me.

“Ms. (Lastname), how are you feeling?”

I didn’t answer, just letting my eyes focus on him as I waited for a question that WASN’T stupid. He let out a quiet sigh and continued.

“Ms. (Lastname), I’m sorry for your...loss. Unfortunately we-”

“He got away, didn’t he?” I cut him off, already knowing where this was going. He nodded solemnly. 

“That is correct. One of your neighbors called us when they heard the crashing in here, but the man fled before we could get here. We need to search the area, but as of right now we don’t have any leads. Is there anything you might be able to tell us?”

I shook my head. I considered telling them about the feeling I had had when leaving this morning, but I doubted that would help with anything. The officer nodded and left his personal phone number in case I found something they missed and left with the promise that someone would be by later tonight to replace my front door. I only moved from my place on the bed once everyone had left. I found a box big enough to put the now cold body in and felt tears fall again as I put the lid on top. I pulled out my phone and punched in Nicole’s number.

When she answered her phone I told her what had happened and asked her to come over to help me clean up the apartment. She agreed and hung up, leaving me in the silence of devastation. I sat for a what felt like hours before looking over at the box. I stood, picking it up and taking it with me out to the little square yard I had, grabbing my gardening trowel and kneeling next to the mint plants Harley had loved to chew on. I dug up the plants, careful not to damage the roots, and dug a large, deep hole. 

When the hole was deep enough that I could stick my entire arm in, I slowly put the box inside. At some point while I had been filling the dirt back in, Nicole had showed up and was quietly watching from the door. I filled in all the dirt I could, leaving the rest where it was, before placing the mint plants over her grave. I used the leftover dirt to make sure the roots were safely buried and to make a small mound behind them. I sat back, crying again as Nicole came to sit beside me. We stayed there for a while, her quiet and me crying, before she managed to coax me inside.

“Come on, (Name). Let start getting cleaned up. It will...take your mind off things.”

I nodded and we started in the living room, that way it wouldn’t be a mess when the guy came to replace my door. We flipped the couch back over and moved it against the wall so we could get to the floor easier. Nicole went to get my vacuum while I picked up the destroyed TV and moved it to the back door to be taken out later. She ran the vacuum over the carpet, getting all the shards of glass cleaned up while I picked up all the broken furniture. My ottoman was trashed, broken in half and only being held together by the leather outside. The stand the TV was on had survived, so I put against the wall with the couch. Eventually, we got the living room to a presentable state and sat on the couch.

“Nicole, the policeman said that…”

“He got away? I figured. My phone lit up earlier with an APB* on him. But its gonna be ok, Dad says he has officers all over the city looking for him. They’ll catch the bastard and he’ll get what he deserves!”

She had so much conviction in her voice, but I just could not feel the hope she was trying to give me. Even if he did get caught, it wouldn't bring Harley back to me. He might be behind bars, but Harley would still be in the ground. I gave her a weak smile regardless to put her mind at ease. It wasn’t until late that night that a man came by and replaced my front door. He said it was a write-off since the cause was a break in and gave me a card in case I needed any more of his service. Nicole was also tired and needed to get home before it was dark. She gave me a hug and promised to come back tomorrow to help me clean up.

I went to bed that night not long after she left, not wanting to be conscious in the empty apartment. I tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. It took what felt like ages before I finally did. I fell into a fitful sleep, nightmares playing with my brain between bouts of sudden awakeness. It was during one of these that everything suddenly went calm, which in some way was more terrifying than the constant terror. It was then that a soft voice came to me. I looked around, trying to find it, and saw a misty figure. 

Nothing on it was solid, a constant shifting fog that would sometimes let a bit of color through. The only constant was where I assumed its eyes to be. It was a deep emerald green that managed to both caress and pierce through me. I felt a strange calm come over me as I looked at...Him? I’m going to say him. I took a step toward him and he held up a hand. 

“Not yet, love. You’re not ready. But I can tell you this. When you are at your lowest point...when you feel like there is nothing good left in the world...Call for me. Make a wish for mint and magic, and call my name.”

“What IS your name?”

He chuckled, a sound that felt like slipping into cool water after a harsh sunburn.

“You already have my name, (Name). After all, I only let you read it.”

With that, the figure dissolved, taking the calm coolness with him and leaving me to wake up with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like a lead weight that rolled around when I tried to move. It weighed down my limbs, making every attempt to move tiring and almost not worth it. I tried to roll over, making the weight settle against my ribs. I let out a sigh, deciding it wasn't worth it to try and get up, so I tried to go back to sleep. That wasn’t working either, as I didn’t want to run through the land of nightmares again.

I laid there for hours, feeling that lead weight get heavier and spread from my gut to my chest. It sat there, making each breath a labor as I forced my chest to rise and fall, breathe in and breathe out. Finally I forced myself to sit up when I felt myself start to choke. I sat back against the headboard of my broken be and glanced at my alarm clock. I was mildly shocked to see it was only six in the morning. Also to my astonishment, the little figurine I had bought at the Convention was sitting next to it. I knew I hadn’t put him there, considering he should’ve been in my coat pocket still.

I forced myself to my lead feet, dragging them across the floor as I went to pick the little charm up. I turned him over in my hand, letting my mind settle into silence as I sat back down on the bed.

I had lost my closest friend and all I had to show for it was a wooden figurine with deep emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I was finally able to convince myself to stand sometime around noon. I felt like an empty shell moving around my apartment as I worked to get some more cleaning done. It worked yesterday as a distraction, but the weight in my limbs was making it hard to work. It took nearly an hour just to get one task done. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and I had to pause. My once sparkling eyes had gone dull, misery clouding out any joy that had once shone through. I shook myself free of my own gaze as I tried to do more work, but ended up standing in one spot for another hour.

I wasn't trying to waste time like this, but getting up had drained nearly all of my energy. Not only that, but the image of my loss was still burned into my brain. Every time I tried to move, my limbs would get heavier and I found my mind wandering out to my garden. Or, more accurately, what was currently under my garden. That lead to the rest of my body getting heavier as my heart sank lower and lower. I couldn't stand it anymore and I forced my lead feet to move, heading out the back door.

I looked down at the mint plant that covered my best friend. I felt fresh tears falling down my face as my vision blurred and I fell to my knees. I looked up as I blinked, trying to clear my eyes, and saw the sky darkening with rain. I gave a wry smile as I felt raindrops start to cover my face. I looked back at the mint plant in front of me and felt something break in both my mind and my heart. I let out a wail that was sure to have the neighbors looking out their windows. Tears flowed freely and mixed with rainwater as they fell from my face.

I called out to Harley, agony dripping from her name every time as I willed for her to respond. I wanted to hear her annoyed meow at the racket I was making, wanted to feel her tiny claws in my back as she jumped up on my back to look over my shoulder. But more than anything, I wanted to feel her worm her way into my arms and touch her nose to mine in an attempt to comfort me. I grasped at the dirt, letting my body shake violently with my own sobs. 

I wanted to call Nicole, to have her come over and offer me her sympathy. I knew she would mourn as I did, but she would let me cry. She would sit there quietly, offer me her shoulder for as long as I needed, and then find a way to keep me busy. But as much as I wanted to do this, I couldn't. I wouldn't drag anyone else down into this mire of misery I was drowning in. There wasn't anyone I wanted to share this with. But...I didn't want to be alone. I could feel the weight of the world in every cell of my body, threatening to crush me as I collapsed in front of the garden in the growing storm. I didn't want to bare this on my own, but there wasn't anyone who…

No, that wasn't true. There was one person. He told me so himself, didn't he? But what was his name? What did he want me to do? I looked up and, to my surprise, the little figurine was sitting between my face and the Mint plant. I felt the memory of last nights dream curl around my brain and-

“Arthur? Is that your name? Arthur, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even real...but I can't do this by myself. I need you...I need… I need Mint and Magic!”

I gasped and closed my eyes as I was blinded by a white light. It was gone just as fast and for a moment I thought that maybe I had been nearly struck by lightning. My eyes flew open as I felt a pair of strong, warm arms lift me out of the mud. I looked up and was greeted by a short, sandy blond haired male with large eyebrows and deep emerald eyes. Just like the figurine and the figure from my dream… When he spoke, his voice was like velvet and brought a sense of ease that lifted a bit of the weight in my core.

“It’s alright, love. You're not alone. Not anymore.”

I was struck silent for a moment while this man, who appeared out of nowhere, took me inside and sat me on my couch. My brain started to catch up with me as a sudden thought shot through my mind. I didn't know this man! For all I knew, he could be the escaped criminal or a rapist!

“W-who are you? I warn you, my Dad is a police officer!” I tried to scoot away from him.

He held his hands up. “Easy, (Name). It’s me, Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, remember? You called for me.” He stayed just out of arm’s reach, most likely so I couldn't strike him.

His name stuck a cord in my mind and brought my memory back to the blank card. My eyes narrowed as I examined him. He did have the same eyes as the little doll. He had the same hair, same outfit...even the same eyebrows. But, there was no way he could be the same Arthur as my charm...I had to be sure.

“I’m going to ask you a question. Get it wrong and I’ll call the police. What is my sisters name?” I had called her by name around the doll, so if he really was the same person…

“Nicole.” He didn't even hesitate in his answer. 

I took a breath and settled onto the couch. I started to shiver from the cold air and stood. I told him to stay there and he nodded. I went and changed, waiting for a bit before going back. I fully expected him to take off since I didn't tell him whether he was right or not, but to my surprise he had listened. I told him to sit, which he did, as I paced a bit.

“Ok. So you want me to believe you're the same Arthur as my charm. I want you to prove it. If you really are some ‘magical being’ you should be able to-” Before I could even finish my statement, a white light filled the room. When it cleared, the man was gone and the little doll sat in his place. I took a breath and sat down as he changed back with a flash.

“Ok, I believe you. But how is this possible?”

“Do you want the long answer or the short one?”

“Um...Short for now. I...I don’t have a lot of energy.” The burst of energy from his appearance was already starting to fade. 

He nodded, but looked at me for a minute. “You should eat something before I begin.”

I shook my head. “I'm not hungry, but...I guess I could go for some tea. Would you like some?” Hey, I was tired, but I still had my manners.

He smiled and nodded, but stood up before I could. He told me if I told him where I kept everything, He would make it for the both of us. To be honest, I didn't trust him just yet, but I couldn't deny that I was exhausted. I told him I would come with him since the kitchen was still a mess from the break in. He nodded and helped my stand, letting me lean on him a bit as he helped me to the kitchen. He cleaned off the table and fixed one of the chairs, having me sit while he looked for my kettle.


	4. Chapter 4

I sipped on the tea once it cooled, mentally noting how good it was. However, I didn't voice this. I simply thanked him and waited for him to explain how he...well, how he existed. He set up a second chair and sat down, folding his hands neatly on the table.

“I suppose the first thing to explain would be how I came to be. Well, keep an open mind. You see, the old woman you bought me from is an ancient being known as The Creator. She faded from human memory a few hundred years ago, so I would be surprised if you knew who she was.” He paused while I shook my head, nodding in confirmation.

“In short, she had the power to get life started, but not create life. She creates a vessel for a spirit to wait, but cannot grant that vessel life. Example, me. She created a vessel for my spirit to reside in. But in order for me to gain life, I had to find someone with magical blood to finish the spell.”

“You lost me.” 

He put his fingers to his lips as he thought about how to explain it. “She created the wooden doll to house my spirit and put a spell on it. However, because she cannot create life, she couldn't finish the spell herself. So she had to find someone with magical blood to speak the magic words. In my case, Mint and Magic.”

“But I don't have magical blood.” Did I?

He shook his head. “You do, but it's very faint. In fact, from how weak it feels, you may be the last in your family to have it. Somewhere way back in your bloodline, someone had a child with someone magical.”

I sighed, nodding. After all that's happened today, I could believe my ancestors shagged someone weird. I motioned for him to continue.

“Anyway, she appeared to you because of your magical heritage and let you purchase one of our vessels. Keep in mind, there isn't a guaranteed chance for us to gain life, even if we DO find someone. You only knew to call for me because your emotional state allowed me to contact you while you slept.”

“That explains why I saw you in my dream. But why were you formless then?”

“You didn't know it was me. Your emotional state made it possible to contact you, but it also clouded your memory. Either way, if this state hadn’t happened, I wouldn't have been able to speak with you. That would’ve cut my chances even more. But life or no life, I'm still your chosen guardian.”

That one caught my attention. “Guardian?”

“Yes. We are created to protect the people who take us in. If we stay a charm, we grant good fortune. If by some slim chance the spell is complete, we become literal guardians. For example, I am skilled in magic and gunnery. Should you get in danger, I would use my skills to protect you.” His eyes softened a bit. “I'm also here to make sure you aren't lonely. That is my own reason for staying a human.”

Needless to say, I was NOT expecting that last part. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to dwell on it as my body was starting to give out from exhaustion. He seemed to have noticed and gently took the teacup from my hands. He stood and helped me do the same, guiding me to my room.

“Get some rest, love. It’s a lot to take in.”

I laid down, but didn't close my eyes until I heard the door to my room close. I sighed and let my mind wander. It didn't get far before I fell asleep, dancing in a dark void the entire way. I woke up a few hours later from a nightmare. I sat up, expecting to feel the lead weight from this morning. It was still there, but it was a bit lighter. I heard muttering coming from the living room and I poked my head out to see various thing floating around Arthur. My eyes widened as I watched the broken furniture repair itself, books return to the shelves, and even the TV slowly piecing itself back together. 

I know he said he could do magic earlier, but I don't think I actually believed him. It was then a thought came to me. If he could do magic, then...maybe he could bring her back. I walked over to where he was, dodging various items. I looked over at the back door before getting his attention.

“Arthur? I...I need to ask you something.”

He looked back at me with a friendly smile. “Of course, what is it?”

I took a steadying breath. “You can do magic. Can you...can you raise the dead?”

He sighed. “I know where this is going.” He snapped his fingers and everything that had been flying around was stacked neatly along the wall. He sat me down and gave me a stern look. 

“(Name), I can't raised the dead. Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Raising the dead is a type of magic that is forbidden: Necromancy. If I were to try, I would run the risk of destroying both of us. I need you to understand this.”

“I...I see.” The lead weight that had been sitting in my stomach spread to my chest, making it hard to breath.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of my phone ringing cut him off. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, wondering if it was even worth answering. It was Nicole, so I decided to answer it. She told me she wouldn’t be able to help me clean for the rest of the week and I told her it was alright. I knew she was busy. But at this point, I didn't really care. I hung up after we said our goodbyes and I got up, heading back to my room.

I laid back on my bed and felt tears start to fall from my eyes again. I had let myself feel a small spark of hope and it had been squashed in an instant. Like a candle getting blown out by a typhoon. I cried into my pillow as my body seemed to sink into the bed, becoming part of the mattress. At this point, I didn't think I could move even if I wanted to. I heard my phone again, but just let it ring. Whoever it was could go to hell. It continued to ring until Arthur brought it to me. He said it was my Dad and I sighed, sitting up and answering it.

“Hello?”

-(Name), I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour!-

“I was asleep. What do you want?” My relationship with my parents wasn't the best.

-Don’t get an attitude. I’m calling to give you an update on the man that broke into your apartment. He was last spotted in your area, so lock your doors and windows. I've got a car watching, but we’re spread pretty thin. Call me if you see anything.-

“Ok. Good night, Dad.” I hung up, not giving him a chance to answer. “Arthur, the man is in the area…”

He nodded. “Don’t worry, love. He won’t get to you.”

I nodded and he walked out. I didn't have the heart to tell him I almost WANTED him to break in again. Maybe if he did, he would...I shook my head, trying to clear the dark thoughts from my head. I laid down, facing the window as I felt tears escape again. All I could hope was that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't hurt for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke as the sun streamed through my blinds. I pulled myself out of my bed and forced myself to the bathroom to take care of my basic needs. Walking back to my room, my stomach growled. I sighed and headed for the kitchen. I paused as I walked through the living room. It...it looked normal again. The TV was back together, the furniture was repaired...even the clutter was back where it was supposed to be. The only thing out of place was Arthur, who was asleep on the couch. I looked at him for a minute before continuing on into the kitchen.

The kitchen, which just last night had been torn up, was also clean. The dishes were done and neatly stacked. I guess he didn't know where they went. The floors were clean and looked polished. They almost had a mirror shine. The table and chairs were perfectly clean and even washed off. Even the leaky faucet seemed to be fixed, and that hadn’t even been broken by the criminal. I set about putting the dishes away and pulled out some stuff to make breakfast. I settled on eggs and toast with a side of bacon. It was...all I had in the fridge.

Just as I turned on my coffee pot, Arthur wandered into the kitchen with a yawn.

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”

“For the most part. How about you? Were you up late cleaning?” I cracked the eggs into a pan and set the bacon in another. 

“Not too late. A lot can be accomplished in a small amount of time with a bit of magic.” He walked up to the sink, raising a brow when he noticed the dishes were put away.

I put some bread in the toaster when the rest was almost done. Arthur asked where the dishes were so he could set the table and I guided him. He handed me a couple plates as he poured coffee into two mugs, setting them on the table along with some jam, butter, and forks. I filled the plates and walked over, setting them on the table before sitting down.

We ate in mostly silence, the only sound being the scraping of the forks against the plates. Once we were done eating, I sipped on my coffee before looking up at Arthur.

“Arthur, I have some more questions. About you, The Creator, and all this magic business.”

He smiled and set his mug down. “Of course, Love. Go on then.”

“Tell me about The Creator. Like, if she is so powerful why did she fade? Or, why can't she complete her spells?”

“Alright then. Let me start this off by telling you I don't know a lot about her. Like I said yesterday, she is an ancient being that has faded from human memory. Unfortunately because this, magic has also faded away. You see, The Creator used to be a patron Goddess of Magic. She was a conduit for magic and was worshiped by Wizards, Sorcerers, and Druids alike. She was a binding force for all magic users. That is, until the feuds began.”

“Feuds? Like...between magic users I'm guessing?”

“Correct. When Religion like Paganism and Christianity decided to hate each other, the magic community split. Druids fell on the side of Paganism, Sorcerers on Christianity, and Wizards simply straddled the middle line. They stayed out of the conflict altogether by locking themselves away in their towers. The only group who benefited from the Feud were the Mages who sold themselves to the highest bidder.” He gave a sad sigh.

“Quick question, what's the difference between the four groups? I know I’m deviating from the story, but I’m a bit confused.”

“You're fine, Love. A Druid is a magic user that draws their power from the earth. They specialize in nature spells and can change into various animals. They’re reclusive, but have strong ties to the land they protect. Unfortunately, the last one died a long time ago. Sorcerers are people who have a magical creature such as a God or Goddess in their bloodline. They draw their magic from the powerful magic in their blood, but it limits the number of spells they have.”

He paused to let me absorb the information for a moment before continuing. “Wizards are magic users who gain their powers through a lifetime of study and practice. They have a spell book and use it for all their spells. They have to practice every spell they learn, so most successful Wizards are well into their older years. They take on an apprentice then, guiding younger one in their own pursuits of magic. Mages are just like Wizards, except they have a small number of spells memorized. They can cast these at will, but also have a spellbook for the spells that they don't have memorized or are too complicated to memorize.”

I nodded, letting the information buzz around my brain when another question came to me. “Wait, you said there was traces of magic in my blood. Does that make me a Sorcerer in theory?”

He nodded. “That or a Druid. I have a spell that could give us an answer, but let’s not worry about that for now. Back on the subject of The Creator, she was hurt the most by this split. She began to physically age, when before she had remained youthful due to her worship. With only the Druids still paying her homage, she also began to lose her grip on the magic she once controlled. Her powers began to wane. As time passed and we began to kill each other off, she lost most of her magic. The last thing to go was her ability to give life to the lifeless. The only thing that she can do now is create vessels for wandering spirits to inhabit, hence her namesake. Because of this, she faded from human memory, just as the once great magic users.”

He looked over at me to see if I understood. And for the most part I did. It bothered me a bit that a Pantheon who seemed so powerful would fade away like that without any mention in historical text, like the Greeks or the Egyptians. But at the same time, it didn't surprise me. Christianity won, after all. So, maybe the Pagan saved her by giving her a new name or something...I would look into it later. Though I did share this thought with Arthur, who admitted it could be a possibility.

“Alright, I think I understand. And for someone who ‘doesn't know a lot’, you sure know a lot.” I saw him chuckle.

“I suppose I do, but not enough to be much help.”

“So, I guess the next question is what has her magic done to you?”

“Well, that one's a bit complicated. You see, as the one who completed the spell, you have the power in this dynamic. I can stay a human or I can return to my form as a small charm. You get to make that decision. But don't worry, if you want me to be a charm I can still change back and forth.” 

I nodded, but didn't like the idea of losing him. “Ok, but you can stay human.” 

He nodded and finished his coffee before getting up and taking the dishes to the sink, saying he would do them later.

“Arthur, I have one more question. Yesterday I asked you if you could bring Harley back and you said no. Can I ask why?”


	6. Chapter 6

I heard Arthur sigh as he walked back to the chair and sat down. 

“I was afraid you were going to ask. You see, Necromancy is part of the Black Arts of magic. Magic that only brings destruction in its wake. And each spell has a price.”

I felt a pit form in my stomach as I listened. A price…?

“Necromancy is no different. It’s not as simple as raising a brainless body. When you bring life back to a corpse, you're not just animating a dead body. You're forcing a spirit into it to bring it back to a form of half life. It will be able to move, but the body will continue to degrade and it will have no free will. And the worse part is when you cast a Necromancy spell, you run the risk of breaking the Veil between our world and the world of the dead. That is the price of Necromancy.”

I let what he was saying roll around in my head before it finally clicked. 

“If...If you were to try bringing Harley back, she would just...be a rotting body without a brain…”

“Unfortunately. I’m sorry, (Name), but I can't bring her back.”

I sighed and nodded. I knew I wasn't going to like his answer, but I wasn't ready for the heartbreak all over again. I laid my head on the table while I let my mind wander. Unfortunately for me, it decided to skip through a black meadow.

For a the next couple of days, I felt like I was moving through a murky swamp. Forcing myself to go to work was bad enough, but being at home was hell. Arthur, while he made sure to be with me every day, had taken to locking himself in the small basement I had any time he could. My coworkers had noticed my change in attitude and my boss had even taken me aside to offer a bit of paid time off to deal with my loss. I had accepted and was spending the week he gave me in bed.

Two days into my...vacation, Arthur knocked on my door. 

“What?” I didn't try to sound friendly. I didn't have the energy for it.

“May I come in, Love?”

I sighed, not really wanting to answer. But I knew he was just trying to help me feel better, so I agreed. He came in, gently closing the door behind him, and sat in my computer chair. He had an odd expression on his face, so I sat up and raised a brow. He cleared his throat and folded his hands.

“(Name), love, I need to ask you a favor. It’s going to sound very strange, but I have a theory. I...I need a drop of your blood.”

My eyes widened a little bit and I stared at him, stunned. Finally my voice came back just as the lengthy pause was getting awkward. 

“You need what? Why?”

“A drop of your blood. I can't tell you why because I don't want to get your hopes up, in case I’m wrong, but I need it to see exactly what type of magic is in your family.”

I looked down as I thought. I remembered our conversation about the different types of magic users and how there was magic somewhere in my family. 

“Is that what you've been doing in the basement? Researching my family history?”

He nodded, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. I sighed as I thought about in before looking back up at him and nodding. I held my arm out to him, but he shook his head and stood. 

“You’ll have to come to the basement with me, Love. The blood has to be 100% fresh or it won’t work.”

I got out of bed, a bit reluctantly, and followed him out of the room. I followed him all the way to the basement, pausing to look around in awe. Aside from the little nook where I did my laundry, the entire room had gone through a drastic change. The walls were covered in worn pages with words and symbols written in a strange, foreign language. There were bookshelves filled with old leather books and jars filled with various things. A crystal ball sat on a large desk where a massive tome, bigger than any book I had ever seen, lay open across its polished surface. A large black cauldron sat over a burning fire pit, magic swirling over the top to prevent the smoke from spreading. And in the center of the room, surrounded by many white candles, was a massive circle drawn in what looked like ink. It was filled with swirls, stars, runes, and many of the same strange words that filled the pages on the walls.

Arthur, who had walked over to the smoking cauldron, had noticed I stopped following. He turned and smiled when he noticed my awed look. Walking back over, he caught my attention by placing his hand on my shoulder.

“You alright, Love?”

“Yeah, just...what is all this?”

“It’s my workspace. I’m a Wizard, so I have to have a space to learn, practice, and create spells. And since there isn’t a tower on the market, I made a space here, out of the way.” 

He guided me to the cauldron, explaining that it was where the spell to see what type of magic user I am was waiting to be cast. He picked up a needle and told me to hold my hand over the boiling black liquid. I did as he asked and he pricked my finger. It hurt a bit, but nothing worse than a rose thorn. I watched as a bit of blood welled up and dropped from the small wound, landing with a small plop into the cauldron. He had me step back just as she started speaking in tongues.

A light burst out from the inside of the cauldron and when my eyes cleared, I saw Arthur pulling vines off himself with a grin. I raised a brow as I looked back and forth from the grinning Arthur and the cauldron overflowing with greenery.

“Arthur, what just happened?”

“I was right! You have Druidic in your bloodline! And here I thought the last of the druids had perished long ago. Your one of his descendants and, as far as I know, the last Druid.”

“Ok, but what does that mean for me? And why are you so happy about it?”

“(Name), Wizards have something in common with Druids. We both have animal companions or familiars. These can be actual animals, or in the case of Druids, SPIRITS of animals.”

I was still confused, but when I opened my mouth to ask another question, it clicked. If, as a Druid, I could have an animal spirit as a companion...I could have my Harley back!


	7. Chapter 7

I stared, shocked, at the man in front of me. 

“You...you think I could have Harley back?” My voice was low. I let my hopes up once and didn't want to again.

“Yes and no. You will have her back, but she may not look the same. And once the spell is cast, only you and I will be able to see her.”

I nodded, feeling a smile forming for the first time since the incident. “Arthur, if this works...I…”

“It’s alright, Love. It will take a few days for me to get everything I need for the spell. And uh...clean up from the last one. But once it’s ready, I’ll let you know.”

I nodded and turned to go back upstairs. I paused for a moment and turned around, throwing my arms around the Brit. He blushed and stiffened up for a minute before awkwardly hugging me back. He relaxed a bit after a moment, and I let go. I wiped tears from my eyes as I thanked him before going upstairs.

I didn’t see Arthur for the remainder of my vacation. He spent every minute getting things ready for the spell. He only came upstairs to eat, sleep, use the restroom, and take a few clippings from the Mint plant that Harley was buried under. When I asked about that last one, he told me he needed something imbued with my magic. I raised a brow, confused, until I remembered I had Druidic in my bloodline. I didn't question anything after that.

I went back to work and saw everyone giving me concerned side glances. A few who I was friendly with came up to me, asking how I was. I reassured them I was feeling better and they didn't need to worry. After lunch, my boss called me to the office to ask me that same question. I told him the same thing and he went on to tell me if I needed more time off he had no issue with it, but it would have to be unpaid. I agreed and went back to work.

I made it home at the end of the day in a somewhat good mood. That was, until I opened the door and was hit with a face full of smoke and the smell of something burning. I coughed and left the door open as I walked inside, heading toward the kitchen where I heard a cavalcade of swearing. I waved the smoke away from my face as I saw Arthur fumbling to pull something black from the oven. 

“Um...Arthur? What are you doing?”

He jumped and turned, setting the tray on the stove. “(Name)! I didn't hear you come in, Love. Well, I was going to surprise you with scones for when you came home today...but uh…they didn't turn out well.” He dumped the coal-like pastries in the trash, were several other were as well.

I walked over to the stove and turned the oven down as he got down the ingredients again. I asked him why he was trying to bake in the first place and he smiled, setting everything down.

“It’s ready, Love.”

I dropped the tray into the sink and spun to face him, eyes wide. “It...it is? It’s ready?” I almost couldn’t believe it.

He nodded and almost pulled him into another hug. He asked me if I wanted to get the spell under way before he tried to make the scones again and I nodded excitedly. Together, we headed downstairs. I managed to get there first, but paused, excitement replaced by confusion when I saw a small, green rabbit with wings flying around, moving several candles around the circle in the middle of the room. I heard a chuckle behind me and looked back to see Arthur.

“(Name), this is Flying Mint Bunny. He’s my familiar. Mint, this is (Name).”

The rabbit turned and fluttered over. He greeted me in a soft, high pitched voice before going back to preparing the circle. So that was a familiar...I wanted to ask questions, but Arthur had already moved to the large Tome. He waved me over and had me stand by the circle as he stood across from me. Just like the earlier spell, he began speaking in a strange language. 

The circle between started to glow and the pages of text around us swirled toward the center. Mint Bunny darted in and dropped a few of the leaves from my Mint plant into the center of the vortex and the pages began to glow. I gasped as a ring of light formed around my wrists like bracelets and sank into my skin. After a moment the vortex seemed to shrink and a bright light filled the room, forcing me to close my eyes. The light slowly faded and I blinked, clearing the spots from my vision. I looked around and frowned, seeing nothing but blank pages and withered Mint leaves.

“I...I don't understand. Where is-” I was cut off when I heard a small noise. I looked around, straining my ears to see if...there it was again! It sounded like it was coming from upstairs and, when Arthur confirmed it was alright for me to leave, I bolted up the steps. Stopping at the top, I listened again. The next time I heard it, I was able to identify it: a soft meow. A very familiar soft meow. I followed the sound until I came to the source, my bedroom. The place where she had died.

My heartbeat thundered in my ears as I reached out to grab the doorknob. Opening the door, I couldn’t help but close my eyes. I didn't open them until I heard the soft meow followed by a loud purr. My eyes flew open and time seemed to freeze. Sitting on my bed, in the same spot she had been killed, was my kitten Harley. She looked the same as she had the night of the bus crash, except she had small, feathered wings on her back. They were silver, making them stand out against her dark calico fur. I reached out slowly, walking over. I felt hot tears run down my face as her pressed her head into my hand, meowing happily.

Time jump started as I scooped her up into my arms, burying my face in her fur as she licked away my tears. She purred louder and I could tell she was trying to comfort me. I sat on my bed, legs suddenly very weak as I felt all the emotions I had been pushing away crash over me. The sadness, pain, and despair that had been my existence started to melt with every beat of her heart against me. The warmth of happiness that I had believed I would never feel again flushed my system.

I cried into her fur for I don't know how long before I felt the bed next to me dip. I looked up and saw Arthur sitting there, smile on his face and eyes gentle as he silently offered his comfort. I accepted, leaning against him as I felt a wave of exhaustion crash over me. Feeling all these emotions after such a long time really took its toll on my body and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep. I felt Arthur shift and lay me down, moving my comforter over me and tucking me in.

I looked up at him, wanting to thank him. Thank him for everything, but my mouth just wouldn’t form the words. I saw his smile widen and I had the feeling he knew what I was trying to say. I saw him freeze for a moment, seeming to consider something, but it seemed like he decided against whatever it was since he simply patted my shoulder before leaving my room. He closed the door behind himself and I went to sit up before I felt Harley curl up against my chest like she used to do every night. 

I smiled and felt a few more tears roll down my cheeks as I laid a hand over her purring form, closing my eyes and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep for the first time since I lost her.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to the familiar feeling of a paw against my nose. Blinking my eyes open, I smiled as saw Harley sitting on the pillow next to my head. I sat up and stretched, feeling lighter than I had in awhile. I still felt a weight in my chest, but I knew that awful feeling would take a long time to go away. I got out of my bed and, seeing as I had the day off, went out to the living room to find Arthur. I paused when I was greeted by Mint Bunny pestering him. 

“Mint, I will take care of it later! Oh sod off, you overgrown Peep!”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, catching Arthur's attention. He smiled as he swatted his familiar away from his head. 

“Good morning, Love! You look like you’re in a better mood. Fancy some breakfast?”

“Yes, but I’m cooking. I haven’t forgotten the scones.” His face flushed and he crossed his arms, turning away to mumble something under his breath.

Harley followed me into the kitchen as I pulled down ingredients to make pancakes and fried ham. Arthur set the table and sat down while Harley and Mint chased each other around the kitchen. I could feel my chest get a bit lighter as I watched them. I turned my attention back to the stove as I worked the two pans, bringing them up to temp before starting to cook. I couldn’t help the feeling of calm that settled over me as I cooked. I almost forgot that Arthur was in the room until I heard my electric kettle go off. I looked over as Arthur pulled down two mugs and some tea. 

“So, Arthur, what were and Mint arguing about?”

“Hm? Oh, well, Mint and I had an idea. If I am to stay human, I figured maybe I could get a job. I don't like having this much free time, to be honest.” He made the tea and set the cups down on the table just as the food was finished cooking. I served it up and sat at the table with him as he continued to talk.

“If I were to have a job, it would cut down on my free time and may even help you out in the long run with bills.”

“I don't know why you're trying to justify it, I’m not going to say no. Just keep in mind that I won’t force you to get a job. Well, unless groceries get to much to keep up with.” I smiled a bit behind my mug as I watched Mint Bunny try to snag a carrot from the fridge.

He followed my gaze and noticed as well, letting out a few choice words as he scolded the magical creature. Said creature just rolled his eyes and made off with the large carrot. With a sigh, Arthur turned back to the table and we started talking about possible jobs he could do. We talked for hours, going back and forth about different places.

“Is there a Library in town? I think that would be a good fit.”

“Yes, but it’s far enough away that I would have to give you a ride until you could afford your own car.”

“Well, I don't want you to have to do that...How about a job as a cook?”

“No.”

“But why not?”

“Do I need to remind you of the scones?”

“...Fair enough. Well, why do you work?”

“Me? I work downtown at a call center. All I do is answer phones and tell people to pay their bills. I can find out if we have anything open, but I wouldn’t hold your breath.”

“Hm, well maybe I can just be a server for a little while.”

“That could work. There’s a Bar & Grill down the street. If you want, we can go there for lunch and see if they’re hiring.”

“Works for me. Maybe at a later date I’ll look into working a the Library or a bookshop.”

For hours, the conversation went like that, finally settling on the restaurant down the road. While we had been talking, we had also managed to get the dishes done and make our way outside. I was tending to my little garden when our conversation shifted away from him. 

“(Name), how long have you been growing these plants?”

“The mint plant is about, I don't know, four years old? I started it out in a little pot before I moved here and when It got to big I moved it out here. The Basil and Thyme are only a few months and I have a Strawberry plant that’s about ready to start bearing fruit. Why?”

“Well, I just had an idea. If the magic in your blood was strong enough to conjure a familiar, I wonder if it can be revived.”

I stopped fussing with the weed I was pulling and looked up at him, confused. 

“Revived? But you said I was probably the last one-”

“Yes, I know.” He cut me off with a wave of his hand. “But your magic is Druidic in nature. So there may be a chance you can still use it.”

I let out a loud sigh, snagging his attention. “Arthur, I...I can’t. Not right now. I’m still coming to terms with the fact that magic EXISTS. I have my Harley back and now I-” I cut myself off with a blush. I was about to say that I had him as well. But, I didn't like him like that. So why am I blushing? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, realizing he was waiting for me to continue. 

“And now I...know there’s a lot I don't understand. Just let me learn these at my own pace. When I'm ready to learn about my own magic, I’ll come to you. But for now, let me deal with my thoughts.” 

I hoped it didn't sound like I didn't want to learn, but I was speaking the truth. I could still feel the lead weight of depression in my heart from when I lost Harley, even though I had her back. It sat there, in the background like a boulder on the top of a hill. Perched, ready to roll down and crush what little bit of happiness I had and sent me spiraling back down into that wretched abyss in which I stewed for so long. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt my tools being gently pulled from my hands. I looked up and blushed again as I saw Arthur’s face, very close to mine. 

“(Name), I think you need to talk to someone. You could talk to me, but I feel you would be more comfortable talking to a professional. I don't want to see you slip back into the state you were in before.”

I wanted to be offended. I wanted to complain that he was overstepping his bounds, poking his nose where it didn't belong. I wanted to say I was fine and that he shouldn't worry about me. That I was over it now that she was back and that he worried to much for his own good. I want to joke, claim that he needed to see a shrink for being paranoid about my emotions. I wanted to, but I didn't. I couldn't. The look in his Emerald eyes was too pure, too kind-hearted. Too genuine. So, while I didn't want to admit my weakness to him, I had to. I nodded in agreement and, together with him bringing me my phone, we made an appointment to see a therapist.

I spent the the day thinking about what Arthur had said. Maybe he was right, maybe I did need to see someone. I agreed to go, but I didn’t want to. I looked over at the time and noticed it was almost dinner time. We had decided to go out to dinner instead of lunch because our conversation took so long. I stood up from my reading chair, waking Harley from her nap as I headed toward my room to get ready. The place wasn't exactly fancy, but I was still in my pajamas from this morning. About 10 minutes later, I was waiting by the door for Arthur. 

“Arthur, are you ready yet?” I waiting, listening for an answer. Good lord, this man took longer than a woman to get ready. Finally I heard him coming up the steps.

“Finally. I hope you don’t plan-” I stopped and blushed a bit. He was wearing a long sleeve blue button-up tucked into a pair of faded dark blue jeans. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his hair, while still messy, was combed through. Even though he basically screamed casual, the way he carried himself made him look elegant.

I heard him let out a little cough and snapped back to the present. I shook my head and told him to hurry up as I grabbed my keys, running out the door with a blush. I didn't know what just happened, but I didn’t want to think about it right now.


	9. Chapter 9

“That went well!” I opened the door as the first stars began twinkling in the sky. We had gone into the restaurant expecting nothing more than to pick up an application as eat, but as it turns out they were doing open interviews today. When we asked for the application, the manager came over and gave him an interview right on the spot.

“Indeed.” He hung his coat by the door and bent to take his shoes off. “I have Orientation tomorrow an 10 am.”

“That reminds me. Do you have a plain white button-up and black slacks? To be honest, I'm not sure where you got the clothes you're wearing.”

“I was afraid you’d bring that up.” He sighed and snapped his fingers. His form wavered a bit and suddenly he was back in his usual military outfit.

“So it was just an illusion…” I was surprised at the sliver of disappointment in my voice. But hey, he looked damn good in that outfit. “Welp, grab your coat and get back to the car. We need to go shopping.”

He looked up from setting his shoes aside, brow raised. He opened his mouth to say something, but i sent him a look that must have startled him because his mouth snapped shut. He gave a sigh and put his shoes and coat back on. Moments later, we were back in my car and heading for the local supermarket. I just hoped their changing rooms were still open.

And it would seem luck was on our side. They weren’t just open, they were 24 hour! I walked him up and down the aisles in the Men’s department, grabbing things for him to try on. Once we figured out his size, I went to grab a few other things while he grabbed some socks and underwear for himself. But the end of the trip, the cart had almost an entire closet in it. Slacks, jeans, button-ups and jumpers in various colors, and of course a few basics like undergarments. And when we went to check out, it seems my luck was holding. Most of what we had grabbed was on sale.

I was hit with a sudden idea as the cashier worked through the clothes, removing security tags and scanning them. I had Arthur stay there as I ran and got a rolling hanging rack and a bunch of hangers. I saw him raise a brow, so I explained.

“I don't have a lot of space in my closet, so you can use this to hand your clothes in the basement with your stuff. Or anywhere in the apartment, really.”

He nodded and once we got everything loaded into the car, we headed home for good this time. I helped him get his rack set up and helped remove all the tags from his clothes before I let out a yawn.

“You should go to bed, Love. I can take care of the rest of it.”

I didn't put up much of a fight. I bid him goodnight before heading to my room where Harley was already curled up. I changed into my pajamas and set my alarm before curling up under the covers. I fell asleep quickly, my mind at ease.

Months went by in an almost comically mundane way, given how much of it dealt with magic. Arthur was excelling as a server. Apparently, word had gotten around about the English gentleman waiting tables and every college age woman in the city wanted to see him. He was bringing home bank every day in tips, even though he shared them with the Host. His own charisma helped as well, meaning he had no trouble dealing with customers and coworkers alike. The only problem was his temper. He had a rather short fuse, but he always manage to remove himself from the situation before blowing up. The only reason I knew this is because he would always tell me about his day when we would settle down after dinner to read.

I was making regular visits to my new Therapist, Dr. Locklir. She was a nice woman and it turns out Arthur was right. With every visit I could feel the ball of lead in my chest get just a bit smaller. Sometimes, we didn't even talk about my depression. She would have me focus on something that made me happy or we would spend the entire session doing something I enjoyed. I doubted I would ever be rid of this weight, but so long as I continued to go to therapy I knew I could live with it.

Arthur was also teaching me about Druid magic. It took a while after my first few visits to the therapist, but I eventually opened up to the idea of trying to tap into my magical ability. We worked almost every day to try and get some of it to work, but it wasn't until last week that it worked. Last week we had tried to get my Strawberry plant to bloom early and after ours of trying, i was able to do it! It wasn't anything major and it didn't bloom, but I was able to get the plant to grow before my very eyes! Since then, I've been working every day to try and get my Strawberries to bloom.

And through everything; the magic, the therapy, and Arthur's success; Harley and I were rarely apart. We found out that if she followed me out of the house, so long as she stayed on the ground or on my shoulders, she looked like a normal cat to other people. While she didn't leave the house often, it was still good to know. The only time we were apart was while I was at work or with Dr. Locklir. Any other time she was either in my lap or on my shoulders. 

There was something else that happened during the months of peace. I came to except that I had feelings for Arthur. I don't know what made me finally confess it to myself, but it was such a pain making sure I didn't accidentally tip Arthur off to it. I didn't know how he would react and I didn't want to ruin the friendship I had with him. I was thinking about him when my phone went off, making me jump out of my skin.

“Hello?”

-Hey (Name), it’s Nicole. Dad tried calling you, but you didn't answer. They caught the asshole that wrecked your apartment!-

My eyes widened. “Really?”

-Yeah. He’s back in jail for the rest of his life. Just wanted to give you a call and let you know before heading to work.-

“Thanks, this is really good news!” To be honest, I did feel a bit safer. 

I bid her goodbye after chatting for a while and not long after I heard the door open. I peaked over the couch and saw Arthur taking his apron off and smiled. 

“Hey, welcome home! How was your day?”

I heard him sigh and I knew it was going to be an interesting story later. I smiled and got up, heading into the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets and the fridge, but frowned when I couldn’t gather enough stuff for a decent dinner. I turned and leaned on the counter as Arthur came in and put a large wad of bills into his ‘Car Jar’.

“So, it looks like I need to go grocery shopping. So, we have a couple options. I have the weekend off, so we can order in tonight and shop tomorrow, go shopping now and cook when I get home, or go out to eat and shop when were done. I'm good with anything, so I’ll leave it up to you.”

He thought for a minute. “How about we go out to eat? But this time, it’s my treat. That way you don't need to worry about the price.”

I raised a brow and asked him if he was sure about that and he nodded with a smile, so I agreed. He told me he already had a place in mind, but it was a bit fancy so I should probably get ready now. I raised a brow, curious at the implication, but simply nodded before heading to the bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of my spray in shampoo, something I kept around for days when I oversleep and really need a shower. I took care of my hair and brushed it out before heading to my room.

I didn't have many formal clothes, but I did have a rather nice black dress. It was mid-calf in length and the back dipped down in the back to show my shoulder blades. The collar and waist sparkled with rhinestones and the sleeves went down to my wrists. I pulled the dress on along with a silver necklace. I pulled on a pair of black flats before heading back to the bathroom to style my hair. By the time I was done, I heard Arthur call to me from the door, asking if I was ready. I answered him back and took a deep breath before heading to the front door.

I was looking at the floor when I got to the door, so I missed Arthur’s initial reaction. However, when I looked up I could have sworn he had a blush on his face. He cleared his throat, as if regaining his composure, and smiled at me. 

“You look stunning, Love.”

“You don't look too bad yourself.” He was in a standard black and white suit, but it fit him very well. I didn't let myself look him over too much as he held out his arm for me. 

I chuckled and played along, taking his arm as he picked up my keys. It wasn't the first time he’s driven my car, so I wasn't worried about it. He walked me out to my car and opened the passenger door for me. I giggled as I sat down, letting him close the door and walk over to the driver side. Once he was in, we set off for...wherever he was taking me. It was a short drive at least and soon we were sitting outside...the Theatre. I looked over at him, brow raised.

“Arthur, why are we here? I thought we were getting dinner?”

“We are, but were also going to watch a play. And I don't want to hear about the cost. This is my treat, remember?”

I sighed. In one fell swoop he shot down all of my protests. I went to open my door, but he was already there, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out of the car, closing my door and holding his arm out to me. I took it again and he lead me through the doors. I followed him through the building until we came to a large room with a massive stage. Instead of tiered seats, there were tables with plush chairs. He walked us over to one and pulled my chair out for me. I sat down and he pushed me in before taking a seat for himself.

A waiter came over and handed us menus. After a moment, we ordered food and Arthur got us a bottle of wine. He fumbled with it as the lights went down and the play started. It looked like they were doing My Fair Lady this time. I watched as i ate, sipping on the wine. At one point i could feel eyes on me and I glanced over. I noticed Arthur was watching me, but he looked away with a blush when he noticed I was aware of it.

By the time Intermission came, I could tell something was really bothering him. Before he could take off, I grabbed his hand.

“Arthur, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

I could tell he was looking for an excuse, but finally he sighed and sat down. He put his hand over mine and looked down.

“(Name)...I need to confess something. But I don't want what I'm about to tell you to change us. You see, I...for a while now, I…” He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Oh, sod it. (Name), I like you. More than a friend. And, if you would have me, I would like to take you out sometime on an official date. If not, I understand. I just don't-”

I cut him off my putting my finger to his lips. He looked at me, confused, and I smiled. 

“Arthur, I like you too. For a few months, actually. So yes, I would love to go on an ‘official’ date with you.”

I saw him smile, relief showing in his eyes. He took my hand again and leaned in. I followed suit, a bit nervously, and just as the play started back up we shared our first kiss in the dim light.


End file.
